Valentines Day
by ourgirlfan
Summary: Molly and Charles' Valentine's weekend(ish). Just a story in 2017 only 2 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**V-Day**

Molly and Charles' Valentine's weekend(ish). Just a story in 2017 only 2 chapters long.

**A:N:** Chapter 9 of Army Regulations is being put on hold as I don't want it to be too late after Valentine's Day/weekend.

**A/N 2:** I've done it so it is 2 days, but later in years:) enjoy x

**Friday 13th February 2017**

Charles picked up their home phone, "hi mum - yeah we would be delighted to - tonight at 8? - yeah we will be there - I'll see you later - bye!" Charles put down the phone and walked into the living room to find Molly watching Tipping Point and on her phone, "Molly it's mums birthday party today. It starts at 8 and I said we would be going."

"Yeah sure, baggsy going in the shower first!" Molly leapt up from her seat on the sofa and ran up the stairs, "and don't even think about joining me, you need to get the clothes ready."

"You can't do that to me Molls!"

"Yes I can, and I have done." Molly locked the bathroom door and left Charles standing at in the living room, starstruck.

He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom to get their clothes ready. He pulled out a crease-free Brioni Vanquish II suit and some shoes to match. His suit was in the expensive range which his mum, dad and himself all chipped in to buy for him. And for Molly, he pulled out the dress that she wore on their first date (he always thought she looked perfect in that dress, but then she could be perfect wearing anything) and a pair of black high heels.

Molly walked out the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and a towel wrapped under her arms. She walked into their bedroom while she was watching Charles scrolling through his phone, "I've finished now Charlie."

He looked up from his phone and kissed her on the cheek, "cheers babe, won't be long. I hope you like the dress I picked out for you." He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Molly finished drying herself and put her knickers and bra on and was about to dry her hair when Charles walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked behind her, took the hairdryer and brush off her and dried her hair. Molly loved it when he did this because he was so gentle and soft. When her hair was dried, she turned around to face him to say thanks however before she did, Charles put a finger on her lips then took her face in his hands and kissed her, powerfully and passionately. He walked forwards, making Molly walk backwards and into the wall. She tried pushing him away by pushing against his chest with her hands. Charles released his grip on Molly's face, grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. Molly managed to pull her head away, "Charles! We have to get ready, your mum will have us in the doghouse if we are late!"

"We have another hour yet Molls." Charles continued to kiss Molly but because she was so small, she managed to sneak under his arms and he just stood their speechless and turned around, mouth wide open. Molly giggled, "just wait till tomorrow Molly. I'll get my own back" Charles winked at her.

They continued to get dressed and were ready just in time to leave. Because it was a warm winter night, they decided to walk and it was only a 10 minute walk from their house. They both turned the lights off in the house and Charles took the keys of the key rack. He opened the front door for Molly and then walked behind her so he could lock it. They walked out the drive whilst Charles was putting the keys in his jeans pocket and once he finished, he took Molly's hand in his and they continued to walk down the street.  
**  
**_**5 minutes later..**__._

Charles knocked on his parents door and it was opened by his mother, Diane. She was late fifties and about 5" 6' whereas his father, Frank was about 6"1, and in his early sixties, which Molly guessed was where Charles got his height from. Charles kissed his mother on the cheek, so did Molly. But then Charles shook his fathers hand except Molly who kissed him on the cheek again. They took their shoes off in the hallway and were given a glass of champagne by Charles' brother, Hugo. Hugo was a few years younger than Charles but was still ever the gentleman but cheeky. He handed Molly a glass of champagne and kissed her hand, "Miss Molly Dawes, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"And you Hugo." He released his grip on her hand.

"Hands off, she's mine!" Charles said immediately and Hugo stepped back and winked at Molly then he walked into the living room.

They were then greeted by a photographer. Charles and Molly faced each other at angle with Molly's left hand round Charles' waist and Charles' right hand round Molly's waist, "aw! You two are the cutest couple I've seen so far!" The photographer, Ed, was one of Charles' childhood friend who recently came out gay.

"Thanks, Ed!"

"No problem Charles, anything for a mate."

They then walked into the living room and were greeted by Diane's and Frank's family and friends. Frank recently started his new job as a bank manager, he made loads of new friends who have never met either of them two. They all introduced themselves and they all said how young Molly looked but how pretty she was. Charles went to get another drink of champagne for him and Molly, but returned to find Hugo dancing with Molly on the 'dance floor' in the spare room where a few other couples were dancing. He walked over to them and coughed, "Hugo, what have I said?"

"Sorry Charles." He nodded to Molly, "I'll catch up with you later." And he then went over to sit on the sofa, whilst Charles put their drinks on the nearest table.

"Why were you dancing with Hugo?" Charles was always a victim of jealousy when it came to Molly but he also didn't trust his brother.

"Because he asked me to. Charles! He's your brother, he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Well he did with Rebecca! I just don't trust him alone with you, he's unpredictable. Careless even."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. Now, can we dance?"

"Yes, we can." Charles wrapped his arms around Molly's waist whilst she wrapped her arms round his neck, "I love you."

"Ditto." Charles leant in to kiss Molly. He pushed her mouth open and swept his tongue into her mouth and Molly did the same, until their tongues were having a duel. They eventually pulled apart after Charles said he needed to go to the toilet, so Molly went into the kitchen to get another drink for them but didn't realised she was being followed...

She took the bottle of champagne and poured it into her glass and then Charles' and her the kitchen door lock. Some arms sneaked behind her and controlled her hands so they gently put the glasses down, "You went to the toilet quick seeming its 3 floors up." She turned around and realised it was Hugo, "Hugo, what are you-" she was cut off by Hugo's mouth on hers.

Hugo pushed her into the fridge and continued to kiss her whilst grabbing her hands, tightly. She went to scream but couldn't make a sound and Hugo started to undress himself and Molly. By this time, Charles was back from the toilet and asked his mum where Molly was. She said she hadn't seen Molly since he went to the toilet. He looked around the room to find Hugo to ask him, but couldn't find him either. His face suddenly dropped and he jogged to the kitchen, closely followed by his parents. He went to open the door but realised it was locked. He turned around to face his parents, "Where's the kitchen key? Hugo has Molly." He said calmly the first time but none of them moved because they were in shock, "Where's the fucking key?"

"It's upstairs in the drawing room on the fourth floor." Frank went to go up the stairs but because he was early 60's he wasn't fast enough for Charles' liking.

"I'm sorry Mum, but it has to be done." Charles kicked the door twice, which caused a commotion behind him. He kicked the door two more times and then it finally opened.

Charles ran around the breakfast bar towards the fridge to find Molly's hands above her head and her struggling to get out of Hugo's grip with her dress zip loose, but not fully undone. He grabbed Hugo by the shoulders, pulled him off Molly and punched him round the face. Hugo bent over and spat out a tooth and some blood. He looked up at Charles and went to punch him back, but Charles had lightening quick reflexes and grabbed his hand with his left-hand. Hugo glanced up at Charles and found himself being punched between the eyes, which knocked him to the floor, "Don't you fucking touch Molly, ever again! I never want to see your face again!"

Whilst this was happening, Molly sank to the floor, head in her hands crying. Charles walked over to her and sat down next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and then under her legs to lift her into his lap. She cried into his chest while Charles was saying sweet nothings into her ear and kissing the top of her head. Ed walked into the room at this point, while everyone was staring in disbelief at the three of them. Ed helped Hugo up off the floor and walked him to his room on the second floor. Frank stopped Ed and Hugo for a few seconds only to say in disgust, "You have until Monday to find a place to live." Hugo's head dropped to the floor, "that's twice now. We never brought you up like this." Ed then helped carry Hugo into his room.

Diane and Frank walked into the kitchen to see if Molly was alright, but they were beckoned away with a nod from Charles.

"Molly, look at me. Please." Charles lifted Molly's chin up, "please."

Molly looked up at Charles, "can we go? Please."

"Yeah, let me say goodbye to mum and dad first." Charles lifted Molly up off his lap and stood up. He took her hand to help her up and zipped up her dress. She straightened her hair and wiped her eyes, "you alright?"

"Not really."

"Stupid question."

Molly laughed while drying her eyes, "a bit yeah."

Charles took Molly's hand and walked out the kitchen to his mum and dad, "I'm so sorry Molly. I really am. I don't know what got in to him, but you won't see him again. We can guarantee. I'm just extremely sorry." Frank hugged Molly then did Diane.

"We are going to go now mum and dad. She needs an early night for tomorrow."

Molly's head piped up, "tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's Valentines Day. I want to spoil my girl, especially after tonight."

"You really don't have to Charles."

"I do, honestly." Molly smiled back at him, "I would say thanks for a good night, but I can't really say that now." They all nodded.

"Well, he has Monday to find a place to live. We don't want anything to do with him anymore, that's twice now."

Charles nodded in appreciation, "we best be off then. Night mum and dad."

"Have a good night. And enjoy tomorrow Molly. I'm sure Charles has a lot of surprises in store." Diane held Molly's shoulder, in a reassuring grip. They left the house after saying goodbye to Diane and Frank.

Charles took Molly's hand in his like they did on the way to the party, and they started walking home, "I'm so sorry about him Molly. I really am. I'm glad mum and dad have sorted him out, he needs a right bollocking. He's lucky I haven't put him on charge for rape."

"Charles, shhh. It's happened. It may not be very nice but it's in the past. We can't do anything about it now and more importantly, it's not your fault."

"Well it fucking is! I've never trusted that prick since he did the same thing to Rebecca, except she actually liked it. I'll never forgive him."

"Is that why you divorced then?"

"Not really. She didn't like me going on tour, but the army is all I've ever dreamt of."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's my fault. If I never got involved with Bashira, you'd still be in the army."

"But Molly, even if I was still in the army, I wouldn't go out on tour. You need to understand that. You're more important than the army, way, way more important."

"I'm still sorry."

"You have to promise me something. We will never bring this conversation up again." Charles held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise? Really?" They both laughed.

Molly interlocked her pinky with Charles, "I promise."

"Now, can we get home so we can finish off what we were doing before we had to go out."

Molly jumped on Charles' back, "God Molls. We need to get your fitness up, your getting a bit heavy now."

Molly slapped him round the back of the head, "cheeky git."

Charles laughed and carried Molly home, excited for what Charles had prepared for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoyed the last one:) please review, favourite etc. etc._

**Saturday 14th February 2017**

Molly was woken up at 8 by Charles in a baggy vest top and knee length shorts. A baseball cap on backwards and a pair of Ray-Bans held in place by the neck of his top, "Wakey wakey Molly." Molly slowly stirred from her sleep and rubbed her eyes, "I've made you breakfast and guess where we are going this afternoon."

"Thank you babe. And erm, the beach?"

"Congratulations! Now open your mouth."

Molly opened her mouth and Charles placed a bit of bacon in her mouth, "mmmmm, that is delicious!" Molly carried on doing the same until breakfast was finished, "that's the best English breakfast I've had ever!"

"Well, I aim to please." Charles placed the tray and plate on his bedside table, "right, I've chosen some clothes for you to wear so it's your choice."

Molly sat up and looked up at the curtain rail. There was a short summer dress hanging on a coat hanger, there was also some knee-length denim shorts and a short sleeve white top with black writing on it which said 'eat. sleep. tan. repeat.', "I'll have the shorts and tshirt please Charles."

"No problem, ma'm."

"Shut up." They both laughed.

Charles put the dress back in her wardrobe and took the tshirt and shorts off the coat hanger and laid them on the bed, "we are going to Weston-super-mare today. There are also a few surprise as well."

Molly got out of bed and hugged Charles, "Thank you, for this and everything. You've been really good to me these last few years. I love you."

"Ditto." Molly jumped up and put her legs around his waist and kissed him. But Charles eventually pulled apart.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep that up Molls. I've planned this day out and it's going to be the best day of your life!"

"You sure? I've had some pretty good days so far."

"I'm sure. Now get dressed, that's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Molly saluted Charles as he left the room to get something from downstairs.

Molly finished getting dressed and took a matching baseball cap to Charles and put it on backwards with some sunglasses on her forehead, but hers were made by Melon instead. She finished off getting dressed and found Charles in the dining room looking through a drawer, "you looking for something?"

Charles lifted his head up and nodded his head, "my car keys."

Molly walked towards the key rack, "which ones?" She shouted back whilst Charles was still looking for something else.

"The Audi's." Charles found the box he was looking for and sneakily put it in his pocket.

"They were on the key rack." Molly said it slowly because she was wondering why he didn't look there.

"Oh okay, well are you ready now?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

Charles and Molly turned off all the house lights again and he opened the front door for her, then locked it. He then unlocked his Audi R8 Spyder which was the most expensive car he's ever had. He opened Molly's door for her and got into the drivers side. He started the engine and the CD player came on and as a little present for Molly on Valentine's Day, he brought her the Imagine Dragons CD. The first song on was Radioactive which was Molly's second favourite Imagine Dragons song.

Molly glanced over at Charles and screamed, "thank you Charles!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Open the glove compartment."

Molly did as she was instructed and found 2 VIP tickets to see Imagine Dragons live in Paris, "Charles, this is seriously- I can't think of a word to describe it. Perfect is an understatement. Awwww I love you sooooo much."

"I've got loads more surprises in store for you as well, Molls." Charles looked over at Molly and smiled. He then left their drive and put the roof down. But then Molly's favourite song came on, On Top Of The World. So she put it on high volume and put her arms out at the top of the car and started singing the song. Charles turned around and chuckled and whilst they were on a straight road, Charles took a photo of her singing. He decided to put it on Facebook, with a status saying, 'someone's happy with their present. Loads more in store for her though, happy Valentine's Day Molly' with a kiss face and the end. Molly took a selfie of them two in the car with her tickets and cd in her hand and also put that on Facebook, 'luckiest girl in the world right now! A boyfriend who's prefect and two VIP tickets to see Imagine Dragons. Now off to Weston, I'm so lucky! I love you Charles3' with a kiss face at the end of that as well.

Charles chuckled, "it's only 9 and you're already hyper!"

"Well I'm not bloody surprised! I'm really lucky to have someone like you Charles."

"Vice-versa Molly Dawes. I have to spoil you as your mine. Forever I hope?"

"Only if you pop the question."

"Well there's a time and a place for that, but it's not now Molly Dawes. And anyway, we're here now and it's 9:30. Fancy a walk along the beach up to the pier?"

"I would love to."

Charles parked the car and Molly went to open the door but it was opened fully by Charles, "I know it's early in the morning, but the sun's a bit bright Molls. You might want to put your sunnies on." Charles held out his hand for Molly to take which she did. Once stood up, she shut the door and put her sunglasses on.

"This is the first time I've been to the beach I reckon!" Molly turned to face Charles.

"I'm sorry? You've never been to a beach before?"

"Not if you're counting Cyprus, then no."

"Bloody hell Molls. Anyway, less talking more walking!" Charles took Molly's hand and lead her to the edge of the beach where the sand met the sea, "I've packed your bikini Molls and my swimming shorts if you fancy a swim later?"

"Erm yeah sure, why not?" Molly knew she couldn't swim but decided to wait until they were actually going swimming to tell him.

They walked along the beach line until they reached the Pier. They then went inside it and a a few goes on the arcade. One of the games Molly was addicted to was whack-a-mole. She didn't understand why she like it so much, but she found it addictive. Charles shook his head and laughed. He left her to play that whilst he brought a large teddy bear saying 'I love you' on it. He walked up behind her and placed the teddy in front of her face. She stood there shocked for a while but then eventually turned around and hugged Charles in excitement, "it's lovely. I feel a bit disappointed in my self that I only brought you a card!" She laughed half heartedly.

"Well, I want to spoil you and I am. Next stop is PJ's Ice Cream Parlour!" Charles and Molly walked out the pier towards the ice cream parlour but this time, Molly took Charles' hand as they were walking and smiled up at him.

"Mmmm. Best ice-cream ever!"

"I always come here with Sam and he says exactly the same every time."

"Well it is. There's no doubt about it!"

"Well it's 12:30 now and the sea should be warm, let's go swimming!"

They walked back along the beach, back to the car so they could get their swimming clothes out and put Molly's teddy in the boot. They both walked in to different changing rooms and it didn't take long for them to get ready. They casually strolled to the sea together, "look how many looks your getting off different men! I hope they're all feeling jealous right now. But I'm struggling to keep my eyes off you as well, you really do look beautiful."

"Ditto, I can barely keep my eyes off your v-lines and 6 pack. You're perfect. You know that right?"

"I do Molly, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it a few more times."

"Stop fishing for compliments." They both laughed but then Molly turned the mood serious, "Erm Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't actually swim." There was a long pause.

"So how did you get in the army?"

"Pulled a sickie that day."

"Oh okay, right. I'll help you like I used to do with Sam. Swimming is easy, you just need lots of practise." Charles nodded confidently to Molly.

"Thank you."

"No worries. It's easy."

**1 hour later...**

"I'm all wrinkly now!"

"Well you're not the only one. Can you swim now?"

"I can. But I'm not confident."

"Well we can go swimming maybe once a week now to help you."

"Yeah. That'll be nice."

"Right you stay there and I'll be back with the towels." Charles was gone for about 5 minutes and she had 4 blokes come up to her, but she just replied with two simple words, fuck off.

Charles came back not long after the fourth man walked away, "they weren't any trouble were they?"

"Nope, told them where to go." Molly took her towel from Charles, led it flat across the sand and just rested there to dry off. Charles did the same, except he didn't lie down.

"Molly."

Molly sat up and faced Charles, "yeah?"

He took a box from behind him and got on one knee, "I know we have had arguments, but we've got through them, no trouble at all. I love you, for you and I never want you to change. You're perfect and everything a man would want. I want to create a family with you Molly and have our own child or children. Miss Molly Dawes, will you marry me?"

Molly was left speechless, "of course I will!"

Charles slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her, "thank you."

There were claps coming from around them to congratulate them. An elderly couple walked over and offered to take a photo for them on both of their phones and they couldn't reject it. They stood up and held their hands next to each other. The elderly couple gave the phones back and congratulated them. Charles and Molly then posted it on Facebook and they both set it as their profile picture, "best day ever." Molly muttered under her breath.

"I've booked Cloisters for 6:30 and by the time we get home, we will have about an hour to get ready."

"This really is the best day ever Charles. It couldn't have gone any better. Thank you."

"I told you it would be!"

"Don't get big headed now!"

"Let's go home."

They put their clothes in over their swimwear, got in Charles' car and went home.

**2 hours later...  
**  
"Come on then Molly, my fiancé. That sounds weird now. Fiancé. Fiancé. Think I'm going to have to get used to it for a while."

"Ditto. Right I'm ready now. Let's go!" Molly walked down the stairs wearing a knee length summer dress whilst Charles wore a dark blue suit.

They walked to Cloisters and sat at the same table as their first date, "I was going to do it here, but I couldn't wait out any longer."

"This would've been equally perfect. But I liked the beach scenery a bit better."

"Well it's a good choice I did it there and then."

Charles paid the bill and put a tip in for the waitress. They left Cloisters with Molly feeling a bit tipsy so Charles put her in a fireman's lift and carried her home. It truly was the best day Molly ever had.


End file.
